yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:99.141.28.227
All you have to do is type what you want to find in that lovely search box in the top left. "Cards that..." Voila. And even with your "CRAZY milling", it's still horribly inconsistent to try and get four different monsters in the Graveyard just for one Synchro. You would have to run 3 of each copy, and that means a lot of dead draws.--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 23:00, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Card Destruction and Magical Mallet both ruin your card advantage, and end up being -1's anyway. Definately not worth it. In addition, just type "sends" as the first word of the search, that should help.--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 22:12, September 14, 2010 (UTC) They aren't good, because they cost you card advantage. You start out with a 6 card hand, and you use a Magical Mallet to shuffle three cards back into the deck and get a chance of getting a better start. Plus, regardless of what new setup you get, you're left with a 5 card hand vs. your opponent's 6 card hand. That's the same as starting the game without getting to draw. In few words... card advantage. Having more cards than your opponent is always a good thing, and cards that actually drop your own card advantage are usually bad. The same goes for Magical Stone Excavation. The only reason that it was Limited/Semi-Limited, was because Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude could pull it off without the cost. Otherwise, it's a -2 (You lose the two cards that you discarded and the Stone, to get back one card. You lose three and get back one.) It's situational to the point that if you somehow actually pull it off, you'll be left with nearly no other options; Only SSD, with no support. On the other hand, your opponent will most likely have a multitute of ways to maneuver around your monster and get rid of it. One more note; I've found Psychics to have a generally easy time Summoning Scar-Red-Nova Dragon, albeit a bit harder time bringing out Shooting Star. Brain Research Lab and Telekinetic Power Well combined with large amounts of Krebons and Armored Axon Kicker can bring out some pretty powerful Synchros. Card advantage can be generated via the Well, and Psychic Path/Genetic Woman.--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 00:34, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I think it needs less LV1s, and more higher level Monsters. Remember that Armored Axon Kicker is almost always played without a Tribute, and that he goes nicely with Krebons. Here's the combo I was thinking: * 1. Dump large amounts of Krebons/Tuners in the Graveyard via Mind Master/Foolish Burial-esque cards. * 2. Normal Summon a Armored Axon Kicker. * 3. Find a way to spam numerous Krebons, either via Lab or Telekinetic Power Well. * 4. Tune Axon Kicker to Krebons to make RDA. * 5. Tune two Krebons to RDA for SCND. It seems like a lot of effort, but Teleketic Power Well really works up the card advantage well, albeit the damage you take. If you want to bring up SSD, just make Stardust Dragon instead of RDA, then use Mind Master + Doctor Cranium to make the Formula Synchron.--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 23:28, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I've been busy. As for having so many LV1s, you'll most likely have too many LV1s, and not enough LV5s to make Stardust with. Instant Fusion just isn't as consistent as Kicker. Armored Axon Kicker is a LV6 that has beatdown potential, is easily Summoned, AND has it's own revival ability to bring back a random Doctor Cranium or other fallen critter. I also believe that Power Well would be more consistent than Rekindling, seeing as you don't need four different Monsters in the Graveyard for the requirement. In addition, Krebons and Mind Master are WAY easier to search by other means. Mystic Tomato, Emergency Teleport, Pandaborg, Doctor Cranium, among others.--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 00:02, September 16, 2010 (UTC) It needs more good higher Level Monsters that can hold their own in a fight. The Tricky isn't very good (there's that Card Advantage again), and Instant Fusion isn't always there to help, since you might not have a Tuner at your back. I recommend the newly Unlimted Cyber Dragon as a replacement for the Tricky, and a few other Monsters that can bring up card advantage for instant Synchros.Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 23:49, September 16, 2010 (UTC)